


Generation (Jenny for Short)

by Starlithorizon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Jenny: Space Explorer, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had sprung from the cells of a lonely old Time Lord and been set free. She was Jenny, daughter of the Doctor, and her life had only just begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generation (Jenny for Short)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just want to have some adventures with a badass character.

That gun, that war: they were as much my birthright as the inability to die. But then that change came upon me, and it was like an entire ocean, wave upon wave of just  _new_. Yes, I was young, and no, I hadn't encountered much in my (so far) brief life, but this was unlike any of the few things I had ever known as absolute truth. The killing was unnecessary. The killing was  _wrong_.

Of course, it was the most tremendous of ironies that I would be fatally shot so soon after learning this life lesson. But it had been instrumental, vital in the making of me. Well, not  _making_ per se... Rather, it was the catalyst for the finishing touches. It completed me.

* * *

For a while, I just flew aimlessly, staring at the vast expanse around me and making friends with the computer system. It wasn't much in the way of conversation, unfortunately. It was good when I wanted basic information about nearby planets, like atmospheres and distances and coordinates, but it couldn't tell me its thoughts about my idea, or what the people were like, or anything interesting at all. After three days of pointless flying, I landed on a planet whose nam and inhabitants were unknown. All I knew was that I could step outside and survive.

I was good at surviving.

* * *

"What's that?" I asked the man at the bar. I had been studying him all evening, watching and making connections that led to one answer: time-traveler. The Doctor had said he'd traveled through space and time, why couldn't I? Perhaps this man could help me.

"What's what?" he drawled. He spoke the same language as me (probably), but it was with a slight accent I couldn't quite manage. Oh, I understood him, I understood everyone, but I had never heard an accent like his and had absolutely no way to place it.

_Focus, Jenny._

I pointed at the thick black band round his wrist. "That. It doesn't look like simple jewelry."

He smiled, and the four drinks he'd consumed showed in the unsteadiness.

"That's cause it's not. It's a vortex manipulator."

"A what?"

"Vortex manipulator," he repeated, speaking loudly and clearly as though that was the problem. I shook my head at him.

"My hearing is fine. I'm asking because I don't know what a vortex manipulator is."

"You live under a rock or something?" He squinted at me warily, and I held back a frustrated sigh. Instead, I flashed him a sunny smile.

"Cave, actually." He smirked, and I felt my victory falling into place, like a lock sliding home. "So what is it?"

"Well, science mumbo-jumbo aside, it gets you where you need to be. Anywhere in time and space."

My smile was genuine at his words.  _Anywhere in time and space._ I could see  _everything_ , save so many people, and run quite a lot. I could see my father again. _  
_

"Tell me, how does it work?" I moved a bit closer, smiling up at him like he was the most brilliant thing I had ever encountered. Drunk on the hideous concoctions he'd guzzled down, and my attention, he told me everything, without ever noticing the fractional weight leaving his wrist.

I kissed his cheek sweetly before he left, giving him a false name and a false promise to see him later.

Vortex manipulator wrapped comfortingly round my wrist, I returned to my ship and tried to think of my first big adventure.


End file.
